Derpy/Gallery/Characters making faces
Derpy isn't the only pony known for making silly faces. It's actually a common symptom many ponies undergo when things get weird. Season one Twilight,SpikeDerp S01E01.png|Friendship is Magic, part 1 Pinkie Derp!.png|Friendship is Magic, part 2 ScrewyPinkie S01E03.png|The Ticket Master Applejack derpy S01E04.png|Applebuck Season Lavender background pony weird face S1E05.PNG|Griffon the Brush Off Snips Derping.png|Boast Busters Derpyfluttershy.png|Dragonshy Twilight Sparkle derping from the pillow fight S1E8.jpeg|Look Before You Sleep Apple Bloom.jpg|Bridle Gossip SOBoredRainbowDash S01E10.png|Swarm of the Century ExcitedBGPony S01E11.png|Winter Wrap Up Berry Punch's disgust.jpg|Call of the Cutie Rainbow Dash DERP S1E13.jpg|Fall Weather Friends AbsoluteDisgust S01E14.png|Suited For Success DerpyTwilight1 S01E15.png|Feeling Pinkie Keen Derpaderp.JPG|Sonic Rainboom Scootaloo crossed eyed E17-W17.png|Stare Master Apple Mess Derp!.PNG|The Show Stoppers AngryDog S01E19.png|A Dog and Pony Show Iutyhi6.png|Green Isn't Your Color BaffledBraeburn S01E21.png|Over a Barrel Funny face RD S1E22.png|A Bird in the Hoof Rarity Gasps.png|The Cutie Mark Chronicles AwokenSpike S01E24.png|Owl's Well That Ends Well SuperPinkieDerp S01E25.png|Party of One Fluttershy shouts Come out! S1E26.png|The Best Night Ever Season two The Return of Harmony Part 1 Cutie Mark Crusaders dazed S02E01.png|New season = new derps. RainbowDerp1 S02E01.png|Five seconds after the intro to the second season. Well done Rainbow... SpikeBelch S02E01.png|Maybe we need to find a different method of mail... RainbowDerp2 S02E01.png|Twice in one episode Rainbow? Maybe you should see an optometrist... Discord on Twilight and Fluttershy.png|Fluttershy's first derp of the season Lying Applejack S02E01.png|"I was talking to... nopony! Nopony whatsoever!" Chocolate milk.png|"Chocolate milk?!" The Return of Harmony Part 2 Spike crossed eye S2E2-W 5.6320.png|Spike gone crossed eyed. DerpyTwilight S02E02.png DerpySpike S02E02.png|"Oopsie. Did I'' do that to you Spike?" Screwball.png|Discord's chaos at work SpikeBelch S02E02.png|"That's it. I'm officially done with Celestia doing this to me". EVIL Discord S02E02.png|This is a face that you 'DO NOT' mess with. Lesson Zero Cupcake fixing S02E03.png|"Cupcakes...". Twilight Crazy.png|"Are you okay, Twilight?" StrangeFaceTwilight_S02E03.png|"I may have had too much to drink last night...". Twilight Sparkle Derping Ponder S2E3.png|CLOCK. IS. Clock is ticking S02E03.png|TICKING!!!'' Twilights_kitty_faceS2E03.png|MEOW! ClockisTickingTwilight3 S02E03.png|Cute but creepy. JowlsTwilight_S02E03.png|Twilight getting her chub on. CrazyTwilightCheckingChest2 S02E03.png|"I am a pretty pony... I am a pretty pony...". Twilightsparkle CMC S02E03.png|I was under the impression that this was a kid's show... Scary Twilight bush bird S2E03.jpg|...but apparently I was wrong... Scootaloo_derp.PNG|Scootaderp. S.2 eps.3 twilight CMC.png|"Popping" out of nowhere! HappyTwilight S02E03.png|...really wrong... Twilight Sparkle Crazy S2E3.png|'Creepiest. Face. Ever...' Luna Eclipsed Twilight Derp S2E4.png|Star Swirl the Derpy. Pinkie Pie chicken costume cluck Facebook preview S2E04.png DerpySpike S02E04.png|"Too... much... candy...". ScaredFilly S02E04.png|Yep. VeryScaredIndeed S02E04.png|Now THAT'S scared!!! Fluttershy Derp 1 S2E4.png|Fluttershy needs a doctor to bring her back to life! ScaredPinkie S02E04.png|"Yikes!" Fluttershy Derp 2 S2E4.png|"You should see a doctor before you really need a priest." Pinkie Chicken 1 S2E4.png Derpy Pinkie Pie..png Derpy Pinkie Pie 3..png|"Bak-bak-ka-kawk!" Derpy Pinkie Pie 4..png|"Hey! Another candy! This doesn't look the least bit suspicious". Pinkie Pie running as a chicken S02E04.png|Must be hard to run with eyes like that. Pinkie Chicken 4 S2E4.png|"Bacawk!" Sisterhooves Social Rarity Face 3.png|"I just want her to understand..." Rarity Face 5.png|"Ooo, a diamond!!!" Rarity Anger Supression 2.png|Grinding teeth is the only answer. Rarity Gasping.png|'*Gasp*'... *GASP* The Cutie Pox Spike has new crush.png AB French S02E06.jpg|This is the face you'd make when you realize you're speaking a new language perfectly. LyingPinkie S02E06.png|"Murder? Who said anything about murder?..." DerpyAppleBloom S02E06.png|"Aww yeah!!!" May the Best Pet Win! ScaredRainbow1 S02E07.png|You might want to loosen up on the LSD a bit Rainbow... ScaredRainbow3 S02E07.png|"Dreams, eh?" GeniusDash S02E07.png|"I'm a genius!!!" WeirdAngle2 S02E07.png|This takes on a totally different meaning when out of context... The Mysterious Mare Do Well VeryScared S02E08.png|"MY BABY!!!" ScaredOldPonies S02E08.png|"I saw my life flash before my very derped eyes". Confused Applejack S02E08.png|"Uhh... What're you doin' back there Rainbow?..." ExtremeDisappointment S02E08.png|"Let it be known that my face has no bones". ShockedRainbowDerp S02E08.png|This is very wrong on many levels. DerpyRainbowDash S02E08.png|"Wing goes flap!" Sweet and Elite DerpyRarity S02E09.png|''"His breath...".'' Rarity can't Decide S2EP9.jpg|I suppose toilets weren't invented yet. RarityDerp S02E09.png|I think she should've said she was sick instead. Rarity Derping.png Dashie feeling sick.png Secret of my Excess CheerileeDerp S02E10.png|And yet she somehow works as a teacher for children DerpySpike S02E10.png|"I'm going to puke..." UnsureTwilight S02E10.png|"Oh no! The ultimate chimera is at the door!" DerpyBackgroundPony S02E10.png|Do the derp, Minuette! DerpyGiantSpike S02E10.png|"Must. Express. Feelings. For. Rarity". Hearth's Warming Eve Pinkie!!! S2E11.PNG|One of the many uses of Twilight! #1: Fishing. S02E11 crazy.PNG FlutterDerp S02E11.png|"Private Pansyderp at your service, Commander!" PrivateFluttershy S02E11.png|Hurricane pushes Pansy off cliff LIKE A BOSS. Rariderp.png|"We are not amused". Derppinkie.png|'*Bleh*' Family Appreciation Day SurprisedBGPonies S02E12.png|Granny Smith'll do that to ya. SweetieBelleWakeUp S02E12.png|"I wasn't sleeping!!!" CrazyGrannySmith S02E12.png|Granny Smith, seen here having yet another heart attack. ElectrifiedSweetieBelle S02E12.png|Are electrified manes in this season? ScaredYoungGrannySmith1 S02E12.png|"What's that I see?" ScaredYoungGrannySmith2 S02E12.png|Young Smith looks so adorable even when scared... Baby Cakes Pinkie Pie & babies making faces S02E13.png|"Babies?! EW!!!" DerpyPie S02E13.png|Babies are not fans of derping. StartledPinkie S02E13.png PinkieJawDrop S02E13.png InsanePinkie S02E13.png|"Who's crazy now?!?!?!" CrazyPinkie S02E13.png|I'm scared.... VergeOfCryingPinkie S02E13.png|It's hard to imagine her pupils getting any closer to each other. The Last Roundup MLP-S2E14-Shoulda Gone Before We Left.PNG|"Bathroom!!!" Pinkie Pie stuffed S2E14.png|This may have been a bad idea for Pinkie. She will throw up after this... Pinkie Pie Shock S2E14.png|OMC! Pinkie Pie Furious 1 S2E14.png|One of the last things you will ever see if you break a Pinkie promise... Pinkie Rage S2E14.png|Note: Pinkie Promises are serious business. Never break/worm your way through one. CaughtApplejack S02E14.png|"Uhh... Rainbow... Could'ya let go of me?" The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 Red eyes error.PNG|"Awww yeah!" Sad Dash S2E15.png|"What? No. You have got to be kidding". =( DerpySquishyRainbowDash S02E15.png|"Look at that sad, cider-less face, my brother-of-mine!" AppleBloomTrance S02E15.png|"You will obey my every command...". VerySadAppleBloom S02E15.png|Wow... Just.... Wow... Read It and Weep S02E16 PinkiePie feeling sick with neck twisted.png|Pinkie spun around one time too many DerpyPinkie S02E16.png|Nearly puking always results in derping. S2E16Rainbowwakesup.png|"Is her face gonna stay like that?" S2E16Rainbowfunnyface.png ImpatientRainbowDash S02E16.png|"I have no time for your silly little games". SeverlyScrewyTwilightFace S02E16.png|Pretty sure being puked on is something Rainbow wouldn't like... AntsyRainbowDash S02E16.png|"I wasn't doing nothin'!" S2E16BigMouth.jpg|What a big mouth you have! DerpyRainbowDash S02E16.png|Dash, that isn't how you read a book. Nurse and Screwloose 2 S2E16.png|Looks like Twilight wasn't the only crazy character in season two. Hearts and Hooves Day SurprisedCMC S02E17.png|The Cutie Mark Crusaders, seen here having the alcohol affect them for the first time. ShockedSweetieBelle S02E17.png DisgustedScootaloo1 S02E17.png|'*Barf*' DisgustedScootaloo2 S02E17.png|'*Puke*' ScaredSweetieBelle,Scootaloo S02E17.png|"He's comin' right for us!!!" Is_It_Love_After_All_S02E17.png|'*Gag*' A Friend in Deed PinkieBigSmileS2E18.PNG DerpyPinkie S02E18.png|"You're gettin' kinda close there Pinkie...". Pinkie Derpface S02E18.png Cranky Unhealthy Smile S02E18.png|Smile till it hurts Pinkie Looking Acorable S02E18.png|You can't resist these eyes. Pinkie Cranky Thats Gotta Hurt S02E18.png ScaredPinkie S02E18.png|"Go away, Pinkie!!!" Rainbow Dash LoL face S2E18-W18.png|I am not lying! Rainbow Dash beyond cross eyed S2E18-W18.png|Beyond the point of cross eyed! ExtremleyDerpyPinkie S02E18.png|Sorry Derpy, but I think you've met your match. Kiss aftereffects S2E18.png|If you look deep in her eyes, she'll put you in trances! Pinkie big smile S2E18.png|If her eyes were any bigger, they'd explode. Putting Your Hoof Down Like whatever.png|I was derping before it was cool. ScaredPinkie,Rarity S02E19.png|"We... might be in trouble...". DerpyFluttershy1 S02E19.png|"Just takin' a nap outside my house...". DerpyFluttershy2 S02E19.png|When stage fright gets the best of you... DerpyShoeshine S02E19.png|"It's the apocalypse!!!" PinkieTwistingHead.png|We can barely handle one Pinkie, let alone three! DerpyPinkiePie S02E19.png|"PANCAKES". It's About Time Spike_continuing_tickling_Twilight_S2E20.png|"No more...". Twilight gonna burst out! SO2E20.PNG|"Please no more...". SurprisedSpike S02E20.png|"If only I'd known that his backside wouldn't be clothed...". Dragon Quest DazedRainbowDash S02E21.png|She'd never seen that part of Fluttershy's house before... Burnin'Dash S02E21.png UpsideDownSpike S02E21.png|"Hey guys, look what I caught!" DerpySpike S02E21.png Derpin'Spike S02E21.png|The poor widdle guy lost his bawance. BrownTeenageDragonEating S02E21.png|"OM NOM NOM" DazedBrownTeenageDragon S02E21.png DazedGarble S02E21.png SpikeBeingSmacked S02E21.png|"Out of all the places to hit me...". Hurricane Fluttershy Rainbow with bulked-up pegasus S2E22.png Muscular pegasus 'Yeaaahhhh!' S2E22.png Derp S2E22.png|Steroids'll do that to ya. SuperHappyBackgroundPony S02E22.png|A little too happy... Tree eyes II S2E22.png|No worries... The pain is leafing. Ponyville Confidential CMC thinking S02E23.png Apple Bloom thinking S02E23.png|Thinking broke my brain. DerpyCMC S02E23.png|Quite possibly the best derps of the whole show so far. Spike's interviewed S2E23.png|So many girls! Rarity gasp S2E23.png Force field S2E23.png MMMystery on the Friendship Express Pinkie super shocked face S2E24.png Category:Character gallery pages